The Return of Cosmo
by JordanTRS
Summary: It's been a full year since Cosmo sacrificed herself to save the universe, and Tails still hasn't forgotten the pain of what had happened. However, little does he know that his pain is about to end...


_**PROLOGUE**_

It had been a full year since Cosmo had sacrificed herself to save the universe and the Metarex fell, but to Tails, it felt like it was still just yesterday. Every single day, when he woke up all the way to when he fell asleep, all he could think about was Cosmo. Even in his dreams, all he could think about was how guilty he felt about Cosmo's death. It seemed like there was no end to Tails' depression, but little did he know that his love was about to make her return...

 **CHAPTER 1 - PART 1 - "Why did it have to happen this way Sonic?"**

Tails was sitting at his desk, by himself. He was surounded with blueprints of a whole bunch of his creations, ranging from his oldest creation, to his most resent ultra-speed shoes. His friends were outside fighting Eggman again, but Tails decided not to go. He didn't feel like it, especially when he saw that the flower that had sprouted from the seed wasn't doing so good. To him, that flower was his last reminder of Cosmo since he last saw her. He tried to think about his friends, but nothing he did helped. He took a glance at the flower that remained of Cosmo, and then the memories started to flood in...

 _"Here Tails, sorry." Sonic said as he handed Tails a seed,"I looked for Cosmo but this is all I found. "_

 _A seed?" Tails relpied as he started to weep in sadness,"Oh, Sonic, why did this have to happen? It's just not fair. Now I'll never see her again. She was... she was my friend. I miss her. She can't be gone."_

Tails tried to shake the memory away, along with the stinging pain that it brought, but it didn't work. The pain, even though it had happened a full year earlier, still stung like a bee. Tears started flowing down his face, and the memories kept flowing in. This was the moment that Sonic walked in.

"So, we beat Eggman again. Say, buddy, are you okay?"

Tails tried to say something, but he couldn't. The pain of the memories wouldn't allow it. So instead, he pointed at the flower. Sonic understood what Tails was trying to say, and he sat down in a chair next to Tails, while handing Tails a tissue.

"Tails, I know you're sad but, you can't let what happened a year ago get in the way of your everyday life. Besides, we've missed having you with us while we're on our adventures."

Once again, Tails said nothing. He couldn't.

"Okay, I'll leave you there. Hope you find a way to put all of this behind us." Sonic said as he left the room, and Tails was once again alone in his workshop.

 **CHAPTER 1 - PART 2 - "I'm not dead...?"**

Everything was black. Total darkness, like how it had been for the past year, but she didn't know that. She didn't even know how much time had passed until she awoke from her year-long slumber.

"Wh-where am I? What happened?"

Cosmo was filled with complete confusion, that is, until she opened her eyes and saw where she was. She was exactly where she had sat since her 'sacrifice', which turned out to not have been a real sacrifice.

"Sonic? Cream? Tails? Where are you?"

It was then that she realized, that she was no longer a tree, but rather she was her normal old self again. It was then that she wondered how she would get home. She started to wonder around the small planet she seemed doomed to stay on for the rest of her life. She then stumbled across a green flower.

 _Hm... maybe this is how I get home. I remember when Sonic found a seed near where I was resting. Maybe they're connected in some way?_ Cosmo thought as she aproached the plant. When she touched it she suddenly saw Tails sitting next to her, his face covered with his hands, crying.

 _If only he knew that I was still alive. I don't want him to be sad anymore._ Cosmo thought. She tried to confort Tails, but when she tried to, Tailed faded from view.

 _I think that the flowers are connected in a way that I can teleport between the two, but how can I teleport completely?_ Cosmo pondered, without an answer comming into mind.

Suddenly, Cosmo had an idea. She remembered how she can comunicate with plants, so if she could get the plant to grow a lot, she might be able to teleport to her friends! Filled with hope, Cosmo started getting the plant to grow...


End file.
